A great variety of handles are known in the prior art, including handles for operating door latches and various other devices. Conventional handles include door knobs and door handles which rotate about a single axis. The following U.S. patents are believed to represent the state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,425,155; 5,288,116; 5,231,731; 5,005,255; 4,971,375; 4,223,931; 4,018,465; 4,006,927; 3,827,739; 2,928,690; & 1,203,965.